


Yetis Adore Ice

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abominable Snowman Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Ice King Derek is finally bringing his intended home to meet the family, AKA Laura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144877522621/booktities-answered-how-do-you-feel-about-an-ice), written for the prompt:
> 
> _how do you feel about an ice queen ( king ) Derek and an abominable snowmen Stiles falling in love?_
> 
> Unbetaed.

”Are you fucking with me?” Laura asks, the icicles on her dress jingling as she taps her foot impatiently. ”If you don’t wanna marry the Light Kingdom Princess you don’t have to make up some elaborate lie-”

 

”Jeez, Laura, no, that’s not-” Derek huffs a frustrated breath out through his nose before pulling himself together and deciding that this isn’t the way. ”Look, lemme just get him.” he pokes his head out the door and finds Stiles where he left him, restlessly fiddling with the ice crystals on the bench he’s sitting on. ”Stiles-”

 

”Is she gonna eat me? Do I have to make a run for it?”

 

Derek rolls his eyes, but sends him a comforting smile as he lets the door fall almost shut behind him. ”No, she’s not gonna _eat_ you.”

 

”But what if she hates me?” Stiles hisses as he jumps up from the bench. ”I’m just a shifter, you know, not remotely royal or even noble!”

 

”I know, Stiles, and I asked you to marry me anyway. If Laura doesn’t like it, it’s gonna be awkward for a while, but there’s nothing she can really do. She’s not the king.” Derek would like to say he isn’t smug about it, but considering how little he wanted the job, he feels like he’s allowed to use it for his personal happiness for just once in his life. He pulls Stiles in by the waist, and kisses his warm lips until they chill, and Stiles is shivering. Never from the cold, though, which is definitely a bonus to the marriage that no other royal elemental could ever offer without magical aid. Everything Derek touches becomes ice. But Yetis _adore_ ice.

 

”Are you gonna make out in the hallway all day, or am I gonna meet this furry butt who’s marrying my baby brother anytime soon?!” Laura yells from inside the room, and Stiles cracks a smile, finally.

 

”Come on. Let’s go meet the in-law.”

 

End.


End file.
